vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108382-hey-i-came-back
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Heck there ya go! Thats a quarter of a 20man make 15 more friends with a couple of more as backups for "omg my pool is on fire" moments and you're set! | |} ---- ---- i should have got that, i used to be a huge em fan back in the day , well, 14 years ago when i was still in school | |} ---- ---- I don't think these changes will have any of the effects you're looking for, unfortunately. In fact, they are likely to introduce new areas of concern and consternation... new bottlenecks, new pain points and new barriers. It's just a matter of seeing when, and how Carbine then reacts to those. | |} ---- ---- ---- YES FISHING!! YES FISHING!! Make it worth it when you do implement it though. YES FISHING!! | |} ---- So, game design decisions should be made to discourage players? Scare away players? Make it so nobody wants to play? That seems like a great way to design for game play. You must design a lot of successful games, huh? | |} ---- A server that's still switched on has better gameplay then the one that got turned off. Take that for what you will. | |} ---- You guys keep making a lot of assumptions that this change was done due to players leaving... | |} ---- You yourself said it. ^ This quote. You said it. That the change of attunement was to keep players around. Not me. I'm merely saying that a server that has enough players on it to pay the bills for it offers more gameplay, then one that gets shut off due to lack of cash. (which is an obvious point...) | |} ---- Whether it was or not, it looks like the effect is brininging players back. It's all good. | |} ---- It was likely done thanks to player feedback. Sadly, players leaving is a type of feedback. Specifically: "This game has nothing for me. Goodbye!" So it's a safe assumption. whomever assumed it. | |} ---- Im sure it might have had a bit to do with the decision.. they where looking at feedback as well as ingame statistics and realized it was a brick wall and they wanted to streamline it... however they should amp up the rewards for silver and gold in my opinion and give some type of carrot on the stick to give players a wanted challenge. | |} ---- There are also players leaving because of it as well. It's not all good. | |} ---- So you're happy that you can now unlock 20 man group content without actually going through the trouble of forming a group yourself? The fact that this is a desired change to attunement for you and many others shows a real lack of understanding of what attunement is meant to be. I get the impression that you would prefer there to be no attunement at all, seeing as you don't like joining or forming groups that require more effort than pushing a queue button in the dungeon finder. | |} ---- Who? I only remember saying that if they touch the difficult of Raids, they'd quit, not that they'd quit over something so minor as this. | |} ---- He, like many others, may have been lured by the siren song of difficult, challenging, awesome, crazy raids. I know I was. At no point did I sign up for having to form, practice with, and learn 5 man encounters that I will likely never voluntarily repeat ever again. I signed up for 20 man raids, not 5 man dungeons. Besides, a major issue going on in my guild right now is this. So, we have ~36ish people attuned. Of that, about 30 of them were attuned together as individual 5 man groups. Since we're all the attuned remnants of a few different guilds brought together in the name of raiding, this means we have: 6 Tanks 6 Healers 24 DPS Even if we had gotten exactly 20 people attuned, we would have: 4 tanks 4 Healers 12 DPS Which would mean that 2 tanks and 1 healer would have to switch to DPS, despite spending all that time and effort learning, performing, and gearing for the "not DPS" role. This speaks to poor design. | |} ---- That's an issue no doubt, but from where I stand it's normal to have 2 gear sets/specs going on your main character. Maybe that's too much of a challenge for some people but I don't feel that learning a support role on top of a DPS role or vice versa is particularly difficult. I'd say that kind of understanding comes naturally if you enjoy playing your class and character. That being said the only real issue is how many tanks and healers are adamant about healing or tanking over DPSing. This would only be "poor design" if you were locked into one action set by default, thus forcing you to choose one role. | |} ---- ---- ---- Correct, but at least everyone won't leave as soon as Silver is out of reach. | |} ---- I guess you guys are just really full of s**t hahahaha Edited August 14, 2014 by Feldyn | |} ---- Yeah, I'm surprised people got into pug groups expecting silver to begin with. When I pugged it was specifically to get a good feel for the fights before running with my guild, but the silver or bust mentality was definitely not helping, so maybe this change will make pugs less horrible. | |} ---- So far, you're the only person that I've seen that has threatened to leave. | |} ----